Vaporizers are becoming more popular for various reasons. One reason is that vaporizers produce less carcinogens than regular cigarettes. This is especially beneficial patients who use cannabis for medical reasons.
Desirable in the art is an improved vaporizer that would improve upon the conventional vaporizer.